A Fresh Start
by OMGiitsKat
Summary: Lily finds out her parents have been murdered, and James is there to pick up the pieces. will he finally win her heart? Soeey I suck at summaries. please read and review


_Title :A fresh start_

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting on the couch with her two best friends Melissa Hawkins and Kat Brier with a paper clenched in her fingers that said that her parents have been killing by Voldemort and the death eaters. Her eyes were puffy and red and stung from her tears, and her friends were exhausted from staying up the entire night before comforting Lily. Lily looked over at her friends and saw the exhaustion in their eyes.

"Kat, Lissa, go get some sleep, you need it," Lily said shooing her friends towards the stairs that led to their dorm.

"Lily, are you sure, we could stay here with you, you were there for me when I lost my parents and Jason, so just know that we are here if you need us, we promised," Kat said.

"Yeah Lily. it's okay. We're fine we need to be here with you when you need us," Lissa added.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine, go to sleep you guys really need it. Thanks for everything," Lily said.

"And you're sure you'll be okay?" Kat asked worried.

"I'm sure."

"Are you positive?" Lissa pushed.

"Yes I'm positive," Lily assured, "Now shoo, off to bed. I'll see you later."

"Aren't you coming?" Kat asked Lily.

"No I'm gonna stay down here for a while," Lily said. Kat and Lissa exchanged a concerned glance, "I'm fine! Really I am. I swear, I just want some time to think. Good night."

"Fine. Goodnight." Kat and Lissa called back together heading up the stairs to their dorm. Lily sat on the couch for quite a while and just though about everything. Maybe if she was there she could've stopped them, maybe she could have saved them. What if she had never come to Hogwarts, then everyone would had been safe. But she wasn't there to stop them and she did come to Hogwarts, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew she had to be strong, she didn't understand how Kat got through losing her parents and then her older brother a few years later, it was probably because she still had her twin brother, jess, and she had them. She sighed an got up and walked over to the window and sat on the cushioned extended windowsill. She looked out the window and sighed, and just lost herself in the night. It started snowing but she didn't notice until she snapped back to reality. She looked around the common room for a while until she returned and did what she was doing before.

Lily sat on the windowsill looking at the view. Snow was falling and the grounds look so peaceful, how deceiving looks can be. There was a war going on out there, but looking at something as beautiful as this made you want to forget about every bad thing in the world. She heard shuffling behind her and she quickly turned, she grew annoyed as she saw him descending down the stairs.

"Would you like some company?" he offered carefully, not wanting to trigger her anger. His hazel eyes saw right through her.

"Why?" she answered defensively.

"Well I heard you down here and…" he was interrupted.

"No, I mean after everything I have ever said to you. All of the horrible things I have done, why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it," she answered looking at her shuffling feet scraping against the carpet.

"Lily, you know how I feel about you, I couldn't be mean to you if I wanted to. If you wanted me to go away, all you had to do was say so," he said disappointed but not surprised, turning around and heading back upstairs to his dorm.

"No! James!" James froze when his name escaped Lily's lips. Lily fell off the windowsill to her knees and started crying. James ran to her side and held her.

"It's going to be alright Lily," he comforted happy to finally hold her in his arms.

"No, it's not. He killed them, they didn't do anything to him and he killed them. It's all my fault, if I was there, maybe I could've…" James kissed her and her words were cut off. When he broke off he closed his eyes waiting to get hit, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes hesitantly one at a time and saw Lily pressing her forehead against his chest with her eyes closed, she was shaking.

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." she looked up and kissed him back. James was surprised at first but then he realized what was happening and couldn't be happier. When they broke apart he looked down into her emerald eyes, but she quickly looked away.

"And the worst part of all of this is… I think I'm falling in love," she said slowly, refusing to look James in the eyes. First confusion and then a smile spread across James's face.

"You have no idea how long. I've waited to hear you say that," he said. He stood up and helped her to her feet as well, "Come on Lily, I want to show you something." He took her hand in his and led her out of the common room.

"James, where are you taking me? It's two in the morning, if we get caught we are going to get in trouble." He ignored her but couldn't help smiling at the use of his real name, then kept walking forward. "James." He stopped abruptly and turned around to face her.

"If you could be anywhere, right now where would it be?" he asked.

"What? James what are you talking about?"

"Lily just answer the question."

"I would want to be at the park by my house, I pretty much grew up there," she responded.

"Lily, close your eyes and repeat that exact sentence you just said out loud in your head five times."

"James, I don't know what you are trying to do but if we get in trouble…"

"Lily, please, trust me." She sighed and then closed her eyes. When she opened then she saw two enormous doors on the wall in front of her.

"Were those there before?" Lily asked looking confused. James rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"After you," he said smirking. Lily reluctantly walked inside and she stopped breathing when she realized where she was.

"James, how did you?" she was shaking.

"I didn't, you did. Now, what's so special about this place anyway?" J ames asked smiling at Lily. She took his hand and pulled him running in the direction of a playground. She got on the swing and he got on the one next to her.

"When I was little Tuney and I would come here all the time. I used to scare her by jumping off when I got really high, and without knowing it I used magic to make myself jump higher. Here watch," Lily explained demonstrating. James applauded, Lily bowed. "Thank you thank you. That's how I found out I was a witch. Sev err Snape was on the slide over there and he saw me and pulled me aside. When he told me I was a witch I thought he was trying to offend me." James burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I was really hurt until he explained it to me. I was actually upset when I was sorted into gryffindor because he told me that Gryffindors were stupid and sissies. He told me that I should be in Slytherin with him. But it would be okay if I was put into ravenclaw or hufflepuff because they weren't that bad. We would sit back in those bushes for hours just talking about Hogwarts, that's why I worked so hard. I was hoping I might be able to get switched into Slytherin."

"Wow. That explains why you hated me so much. He was your best friend even before he was a death eater and slimy git. I'm sorry Lily. I didn't know. I just hate him so much. Especially for what he called you that time in fifth year. I almost killed him, I could've but I didn't want to make you any more upset then you already were. He was in love with you, you know." James said.

"Yeah I know. I tried to avoid that though because he was like a brother to me especially when Tuney started calling me a freak. He was the only person who was there for me until I came to Hogwarts, well besides for my parents. Anyway let's think of more happy subjects. Like oh come here!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fountain positioned in the center of the park. The two sat on the ledge hand in hand.

"It's so pretty," James stated putting his hand in the cool water. He turned to Lily and she was digging through her jeans pockets and pulled out a few coins. She handed one to James and his expression was completely confused. "What's this?" Lily laughed at him.

"It a dime. It's American muggle money," she smiled. She closed her eyes and after a few seconds tossed the coin into the stilled fountain.

"What are you doing?" James asked wondering why she was throwing money into water.

"Make a wish. By giving a small donation there is a better chance of it coming true," she explained to him.

"My wish already came true," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Then think of a different one, here I'll help. Just close you're eyes," she place her hand behind his and they tossed it into the fountain together.

"Do you know what I wished for?" he asked.

"No. don't tell me! Then it won't come true!" she scolded then kissed him.

"But it just came true," he smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sorry about how annoying I've been over the years."

"And I'm sorry for being so stubborn," she answered.

"Let's start over. Hello beautiful girl, I'm James," he smiled.

"Hello James I'm Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you," she put out her hand.

"Where I come from when you meet someone you don't shake hands you do this," he kissed her then tickled her.

"Ah! James stop!" she laughed. She fell backwards into the fountain and was completely drenched. "James! What the hell!" she screamed.

"Lily! I'm so sorry! Here. Let me help you," he panic putting out his hand she smiled then grabbed his hand and pulled and he came tumbling in after her. "you sneaky little brat." He wrapped his arms around her and they both laughed. He went to stand up and she grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please?" she begged. He couldn't say no to her so he did, and the two of them just sat there in the water. James leaned against the side of the fountain and pulled Lily to lean on him. "It's so beautiful," Lily said looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, it is." James agreed, "Lily?"

"Yes James?" She sat up and turned to look at him, he was looking at their hands which were intertwined and he was playing with her finger. "James. Spit it out."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously. Lily giggled.

"No."

"What?" he asked surprised and hurt. She saw the hurt in his eyes and kissed him.

"I was only joking." She said then went back to how they were before, just the two of them lying comfortably with one another staring at the starry which James made possible. After about twenty minutes of complete silence Lily spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" James asked casually playing with her hair.

"For this. For all of this, for making me feel better, for bringing me here, for giving me this opportunity, for showing me who you really are and what I've been missing out on for all of these years. This means so much to me, just thank you," she said.

"Anytime Lily." They got up and went under a big tree that was near the playground that they were on before and they laid on the same position they were in while laying in the fountain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James felt a drop of water on his face, let another and another. They came faster and faster so he opened his eyes and saw that him and lily fell asleep laying under that tree.

"Lily, Lily wake up." James said.

"Are you like leaking water or did we fall asleep an its raining?" Lily asked. A bolt of lightning struck the ground near them as the rain poured down on their heads and the surrounding thunder was a deafening boom. Lily screamed. "we are late for class! We need our robes!" Just then two robes appeared on their bodies Lily was pleasantly surprised. James grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" he shouted over the overbearing thunder. Hand and hand they ran to the door which led them into the hallway which was empty because all students were in class. They sprinted down the corridors until they reached their class.

"Oh no. We have transfiguration. We are so going to get detention." Lily whispered to James as they slowed their run to a walk. She tried to get some water out of her hair but had no luck, they were soaked. They opened the doors and walked into the classroom, dripping wet, hand in hand. The walked up to the front of the classroom and all of their classmates were staring at them. Sirius gave James a high five as he passed, and Lily's friends Kat and Melissa giggled. Remus rolled his eyes but was smiling all the same.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans where have you been? You are almost an hour late to my class and you are both dripping wet, and I certainly do not want to know why. I would expect such an act from you , but you Miss Evans I am completely appalled that you would pull something as irresponsible like this. I am so disappointed in you, the both of you. You will be serving detention with me for two days, now go to your seats and do your work," McGonagall fumed. James and Lily turned around and walked to their seats by their friends. Lily sat down by her friends and got straight to work, while the marauders chatted and laughed. Lily just smiled and ignored everything around her until she noticed a piece of paper with writing scratched on it.

(Lily, _Kat,_Lissa)

_What happened?_

Well, he brought me to our park.

He did what?

_Wait… our park as in, the one across the street from our houses?_

Mhm

May I ask how?

Okay well he brought me to a hallway and there was a door that ive never seen before and he told me to think of the place I want to be the most and I did and when we opened the door that's where we were. And then we kind of fell asleep under our tree.

_So… are you… together?_

..

YOU ARE!

_OMG! YOU ARE!_

Maybe… :)

_McGonagall!_

"Girls, what are you doing? Let me see that note," she said. Kat handed it over and saw perfectly written notes on the lesson they were learning. "Oh, very well then." The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," he started, she cut him off with a kiss.

"It was worth it." She smiled running after her friends. Sirius and remus looked at him stunned at what they saw. James smiled, he finally got the girl of his dreams, nothing could split them apart.


End file.
